La misión mas dificil
by Tsubaki Hyuga
Summary: Akatsuki se esta quedando sin dinero por las constantes explosiones en la cueva por culpa de Deidara y Tobi, este ultimo debera ir a Konoha a conquistar a cierta chica para obtener armas de forma gratuita... ¿Ella sera la unica enomorada? Pasen y leen este fic que participa en el reto Cita a Ciegas del foro Akatsuki Rules


**La misión más peligrosa de todas**

**Notas: Este One-shot es para el foro Akatsuki Rules, en el reto Cita a Ciegas :3 espero que lo disfruten y como siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

(En la oficina de Pain)

-Tobi, te he llamado aquí por una razón- comenzó a hablar el líder- Necesitamos que vayas a conseguir armamento ninja a Konoha-

-Hace poco que Deidara ha traído material de Sunagakure, ¿Por qué debo ir yo ahora?-

-Con eso no ha sido suficiente, hemos diseñado un plan para obtener más de forma gratuita y que sea material de buena calidad, tu eres el seleccionado para este trabajo ya que eres el culpable de nuestra falta de dinero, si dejaras de provocar a Deidara el dejaría de hacer explotar el escondite y no gastaríamos tanto en reparaciones-

-Entiendo, ¿Cuál es la misión exactamente?-

-Deberás ir a Konoha y encontrarte con una vendedora de armas de la ciudad, esta es su foto- con un movimiento rápido coloco una carpeta en el escritorio, Tobi se acerco y la abrió para descubrir la imagen de una hermosa chica castaña- Deberás convertirte en la persona más cercana a ella, su novio de ser necesario y cuando ella te de toda su confianza robaras algunos de sus pergaminos que pueden contener cientos de armas ninjas de diferentes tipos, no necesitaremos volver a invertir dinero en armas jamás-

-¿por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera?-

-Lo que sea necesario, te preveremos de dinero por un tiempo… Tampoco estamos en bancarrota -

-Es una lástima, no estaré cerca de mi Sempai en algún tiempo- el enmascarado comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pretendiendo estar avergonzado de su comentario anterior –será mejor que le diga que me voy ahora- colocó un dedo en donde se supone se encuentra su boca y la otra en su cintura como una joven colegiala para posteriormente salir dando saltos por la puerta

-Realmente no entiendo su actitud- decía una Peli-azul desde las sombras

-Hmm, es solo para guardar las apariencias- A lo lejos se pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión y una gota rodo por las sienes de ambos Akatsukis-

-Creo que ya llegó con Deidara- decía el líder mientras se sobaba la sien con la mano

-Espero por el bien de la organización que traiga muchas armas-

Era un día solidado de los que solía haber siempre en Konoha y un grupo de chicas no había pasado desapercibida la ocasión para salir a pasear.

-Pero que belleza de día, es una suerte que ninguna de nosotras tuviese una misión hoy- decía una joven rubia

-Pero ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó una peli-rosa

-¡Vayamos al parque de diversiones!- Grito una castaña

-M-me parece bien- Acepto una joven de largos cabellos negros

-Muy bien, ¡vayamos allá!- las 4 chicas se pusieron en marcha y en menos de una hora llegaron al lugar, se subieron a varios de los juegos, hasta que les dio hambre y decidieron ir por algo de comer

-Este definitivamente es un excelente día- Sakura, que devoraba una hamburguesa, decía con gran entusiasmo

-¿Y se supone que la cerda soy yo? Solo mirarte ¡Frentona!- Ino se burlaba mientras la ojijade se sonrojaba un poco

-Cállate Ino, nada de lo que haga te quitara lo Cerda- ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a saltar chispas entre ellas

-Chicas chicas, por favor no peleen- decía Tenten

-Tiene razón, no debemos pelear, hay que disfrutar al máximo este día- decía Hinata tímidamente jugando con sus dedos

-¡Chicas!- un grito capturo la atención de las 4 jóvenes, un rubio se acercaba moviendo efusivamente las manos mientras era seguido por otros tres chicos. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke se apresuraron al lugar donde las muchachas comían –No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí, ttebayo-

-Tiene razón, creímos que estarían en la playa o algo así- comentaba un chico de piel blanca como la nieve

-hm- Se limito a decir Sasuke

-Ya que estamos todos aquí ¿Por qué no salimos en una cita múltiple?- sugería el rubio ganándose un golpe por parte de su compañera de equipo

-Idiota, tu sabes que Tenten está soltera- le susurraba la peli-rosa- Tal vez debería dejar de golpearte, cada día eres más tonto- a continuación todos, a excepción de Sasuke a quien nada de esto le interesaba, voltearon a ver a la castaña quien tenía la mirada baja, al darse cuenta de esto subió la cabeza y les dirigió una sonrisa

-No se preocupen por mí, debo regresar a casa temprano porque mi mamá me pidió ayudarle con algunas cosas-

-Tenten, ¿n-no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?-

-No es necesario, váyanse chicos- Sin más que decir todos se despidieron y se dirigieron fuera del parque de diversiones… Todos excepto Tenten quien los observaba marcharse, todos tomados de la mano o abrazados de sus respectivas parejas, un sentimiento de soledad comenzaba a invadirla hasta que un golpe en su espalda la hizo precipitarse al suelo, esperaba sentir un golpe pero en lugar de eso se encontró con el cálido tacto de una mano grande

-Discúlpame, iba distraído y no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí- al voltear su rostro para mirar al hombre que la había sostenido se encontró con unos ojos de color negro que la miraban fijamente, lentamente se incorporo con la ayuda del chico –Mi nombre es Tenma Harumi, un placer- por el ligero mareo del golpe no se había percatado de lo hermoso que era, tenía el cabello negro, tan negro que destellos azules salían de el, su piel era pálida pero tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas ¿sería por la cercanía?, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de inmediato se alejo –Disculpa no quería asustarte-

-No te preocupes no lo hiciste- contesto apenada, al separarse había sido muy brusca y no quería causarle una mala impresión al guapo chico- Mi nombre es Tenten un placer- le ofreció una mano que el estrecho inmediatamente –Nunca te había visto en la aldea ¿Eres nuevo?-

-Sí, acabo de mudarme el día de ayer-

-Que bien y ¿De dónde vienes?-

-De un pequeño pueblo cerca de la frontera con el país del las aguas termales-

-Dicen que es un lindo país-

-Sí que lo es, pero necesitaba venir a conocer la ciudad- hizo una pequeña pausa –hablando de eso, como soy nuevo y no conozco nada ¿serias tan amable de mostrarme la aldea?- le dedico una sonrisa que la dejo helada… o al contrario, le había subido súbitamente la temperatura corporal

-¡C-claro que sí!- la voz le había temblado "rayos, de tanto juntarme con Hinata se me está pegando lo tartamuda" pensó nerviosa creyendo que él se burlaría de eso… Pero no lo hizo y ella lo agradeció en su interior –Aun es temprano, ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez?-

-Seria genial… Ya no recuerdo como llegar a mi casa así que me harías un favor- ambos rieron por el comentario, aunque él hablaba en serio… O eso quería que la chica de ojos chocolate creyera

Salieron juntos de ese lugar y comenzaron a caminar por la aldea, hablaban de muchas cosas a veces sobre los monumentos importantes como el de los Hokages, las tiendas y otras cosas más triviales como su comida favorita, cosas que les gustaban y les disgustaban. Tenten se sentía cómoda con el chico, se había dado cuenta que eran compatibles e incluso comenzó a imaginarse lo lindo que seria que él la tomara de la mano para pasear por la aldea pero de un modo diferente, si, definitivamente ella estaba cayendo en las garras del lobo pero… ¿sería realmente un lobo? o ¿Un dulce cachorro? Después de pasear unas horas llegaron a la casa del chico que estaba a unas calles de la academia ninja.

-Fue muy divertido pasear contigo hoy, ¿Podríamos repetirlo otro día?- Tenma la miraba a los ojos esperando la respuesta

-Claro, seria genial- Tenten estaba muy emocionada, sentía que había encontrado a su chico ideal

-Entonces, te veo luego- se agacho y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha para posteriormente darse la vuelta y perderse en el umbral, ella también se giro y partió por las calles con rumbo a su casa mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los detalles de ese día, emocionándose una vez más.

Dentro de la casa y habiéndose asegurado de que no había nadie cerca realizo un par de sellos desasiéndose del jutsu de transformación que había creado, un jutsu de transformación casi perfecto que incluso podía pasar desapercibido por Itachi Uchiha, se colocó una máscara anaranjada y desapareció en la oscuridad hacia la planta superior mientras decía –Puede que esta misión sea más difícil de lo que pensé-

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se conocieron, habían paseado e incluso salido a comer, comida que él había pagado con algunos fondos que le habían dado en la organización, ese día debían separarse ya que la joven saldría en una misión que le tomaría al menos una semana y media

-Te esperare con ansias- decía mientras le tomaba las manos la pequeña chica, porque si, el era unos escasos 20 centímetros más alto que ella

-Yo igual estaré muy ansiosa de volver a verte-

-Te tengo una sorpresa… Pero será hasta que vuelvas- la castaña no pudo evitar hacer un puchero

-Bien, pero más vale que sea genial- los demás miembros de su equipo ya habían llegado, agregados a ellos se encontraban Sakura y Hinata- debo irme ya nos vemos luego- Ella se alejo moviendo las manos en señal de despedida mientras salía por la puerta de la aldea, el se encontró sonriendo sin haberlo pensado, atrapado en la curva que era su sonrisa… El lobo estaba siendo domado

La semana y media paso más rápido de lo que pensó, Sakura y Hinata estaban impacientes por conocer a aquel galán del que Tenten había hablado todo el camino de regreso. No había duda era muy feliz.

-Bienvenida de vuelta- su felicidad fue aún mayor cuando lo vio ahí parado bajo la enorme puerta de madera, esperándola. Ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos- ¿lista para tu sorpresa?-

-Claro que si, llevo esperando ansiosamente todo este tiempo- enredaron sus brazos en un acto inconsciente, ella se despidió de sus compañeros de misión quienes la miraban con sorpresa, Hinata y Sakura no pudieron esconder su sonrojo bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, Lee derramo algunas lagrimas y algunas palabras sobre la llama de la juventud junto a Gay sensei y Neji se limito a mirar de una forma extraña al chico… ¿acaso se sintió celoso? Imposible, pensó, el genio Hyuga, él se pone celoso y menos de un simple aldeano.

Caminaron juntos hasta el parque de la ciudad, se cobijaron bajo un enorme árbol y se miraron por un instante que les pareció eterno.

-Tenten yo…- se aclaro la garganta –he estado pensando esto desde que te fuiste y quisiera preguntarte…- una pequeña pausa, se sentía nervioso y no entendía el porqué, todo era parte de su misión, enamorar a la chica y robar todos los pergaminos posibles… Solo que no pensó que en transcurso él caería en esa trampa tan peligrosa que es el amor- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Sus ojos brillaron y la distancia entre ellos se volvió nula

-¡Por Kami-sama Tenma! Claro que si- la alzo en sus brazos, no cabía en sí de gozo. Por un momento se sintieron completos, por unos segundos se olvidaron de todo, pero el mundo es cruel y la realidad es dura y lo golpeo como una patada en la entrepierna, él solo estaba ahí para robar… un vil ladrón y no solo eso un asesino.

Y así pasaron los días, ambos se hacían más cercanos, al punto de compartir todo… Incluso se podía decir que prácticamente vivían juntos. Tenten era una chica muy dulce e inocente que le había dado paso a que un chico entrara en su vida, alguien en quien confiaba, pero a él se le acababan los recursos debía volver pronto… pero había algo que hacer antes, algo que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda la vida, pero si lo hacía no sabía que tanto dolor podría causar.

Un hermoso día en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, las plantas brillaban por el suave rocío y una joven pareja disfrutaba mientras admiraba las nubes

-Esa tiene forma de un conejito- decía Tenten señalando una nube

-Y esa se parece a ti- Dijo "Tenma" señalando una nube con 2 protuberancias en la parte superior que asemejaban los moñitos con los que siempre se peinaba ella

-Eres un tonto- le dio un codazo juguetón, que derivo en un ataque de cosquillas por parte de él, terminaron de alguna forma sentados, tan juntos que sus respiraciones se mesclaban, "es el momento perfecto pensó el" y acorto la distancia entre sus labios. Fue un beso largo y dulce. Podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios pequeños y delicados y ella, que había imaginado este momento por tanto tiempo, solo pudo disfrutar del calor que él transmitía. Se separaron después de un rato, se sonrieron y se dieron un beso mas fugas que el anterior.

Llegaron a la casa de ella

-Te mostrare algo- le dijo halándolo de la manga de su camisa hacia una puerta que nunca había abierto, él lo sabía de antemano, ahí estaba lo que había venido a buscar, hizo algunos sellos que el memorizo, toro, pájaro, perro, mono y serpiente -¡Kai!- grito la chica haciendo que la puerta se abriera… o más bien las puertas que eran unas 5, cada una más gruesa que la anterior, ambos entraron y grande fue la sorpresa de Tobi al ver la cantidad de pergaminos que había en esa habitación –Esta es mi habitación especial, aquí guardo todos mis equipamientos ninja, es mi mayor tesoro y aunque no eres un ninja y no puedes usarlas quería compartir contigo todo esto porque…- Hizo una pausa- Creo que te amo Tenma-

Esas palabras le dolieron, hicieron temblar lo que él consideraba su frio corazón, pero que a lo largo del tiempo ella se había encargado de ablandar –Yo también creo que te amo Tenten- se miraron y se besaron nuevamente, con amor y pasión, tuvo que interrumpir el contacto antes de perder la razón y hacer algo que la dañaría aun más –Eres preciosa, pero no es el momento- ella dejo que el rozara su mejilla con sus manos, no se sentía mal, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que lo hacía por su bien –Debo irme ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- ella pensó que se refería a la hora ya que estaba oscureciendo pero en sus palabras había un doble sentido que a él de desgarraba el alma

Había salido de aquella casa solo para esperar a que la chica durmiera, aprovecho el tiempo para tomar su capa y su máscara, las cuales tenía puestas. Sabía donde estaba la llave de repuesto por lo cual no tuvo problemas con la puerta, entro con el mayor silencio que pudo hacer y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de las armas, ejecuto los sellos y abrió la puerta. Un detalle que ella no le dijo es que siempre que esas puertas se abrían en su habitación sonaba una campana, una simple cuestión de seguridad, la chica se levanto alarmada tomo un pergamino e invoco un par de Kunai y una Katana. Bajo las escaleras y entro en la habitación encendiendo la luz

-No se suponía que esto terminara así- Esa voz… Ella la conocía a la perfección, bajo los kunais que se disponía a lanzar al sentirse repentinamente impotente

-No puedes ser… Tenma ¿Eres tú?- se acerco unos cuantos pasos

-No te acerques, bueno puedes seguir llamándome Tenma o puedes decirme por mi nombre... Soy Tobi- le hizo el signo de amor y paz cosa que la confundió más que el tono repentinamente chillón que uso, al haber girado completamente hacia ella dejo a la visa por completo su capa

-Eres un Akatsuki y no dejare que salgas de aquí- tomo la katana y la apunto hacia su objetivo, no podía creerlo, el hombre que amaba estaba ahí parado frente a ella, comenzó a debatirse en su interior si todo lo que le había dicho era mentira… Para ella no hubo otra respuesta más lógica que una cruel afirmación que hizo que las lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Dio un impulso hacia el frente, atacando, pero fue en vano ya que traspaso su cuerpo, se giro confundida ya que nunca había visto algo así… acaso era real o solo una ilusión… Eso le hubiera gustado creer

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que me sigas atacando… Y tampoco te lastimare- lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, se giro sobre sus talones y activo su Sharingan. Lo que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue un ojo rojo y en la comisura de este una lagrima que se resbalaba.

No dejo que su cuerpo tocara el suelo… No podía permitirse eso, la tomo y la recostó en el sofá, aun dormida sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, amargas lagrimas de tristeza.

Procuro cerrar bien la puerta antes de salir. Salió de la aldea lo más rápido que pudo de forma discreta, escondiéndose en las sombras pensando en el resultado de la misión, su conclusión: 6 pergaminos con más de mil armas ninjas en ellos… Y dos corazones rotos que tardarían más de mil años en sanar.

Esa noche Tobi aprendió una lección muy importante, no hay misión más peligrosa que enamorarse, es una misión en la que si fallas puedes terminar autodestruyéndote y no hay tesoro ni recompensa lo suficientemente grande que pueda curarte.


End file.
